


The stars existed in the night sky before light pollution became a thing

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, oooh wow cool nice, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: no comment





	The stars existed in the night sky before light pollution became a thing

the reason i find space so interesting  
is because i wish i was a star  
theyre so unique, each one of them  
they have their own names  
they are each a part of a different constellation  
without one star, the constellation is incomplete  
when will i be part of a constellation   
that will no longer have a name if I am not there?  
stars twinkle and dance amongst the dark sky   
like neon ink against black paper  
when will I stand out?   
when will I become more than just another teenage girl?  
stars are held together by their own gravity  
i want to be able to hold myself together  
i feel like i am falling apart in cloud of stardust on my bedroom floor  
everyone will move on, i will combust  
i will be forgotten 


End file.
